OS - Blessures de guerres
by L'abrutie
Summary: La nouvelle conquête (féminine) du Patron lui raconte quelques anecdotes... (mention de violence et de sang)


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà un OS assez... particulier ^^ Mention de sang, de violence, de sexe SM. Et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un "couple" Het' ! Le Patron me fera écrire tout et n'importe quoi...**

**Disclaimer : Le Patron est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. (Haha. J'ai ris xD)**

**/!\ Attention aux âmes sensible /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Blessures de Guerres<strong>

_"Mords moi... plus fort... plus fort... plus fort... plus fort !"_

_A chacune de mes demandes, mon amant d'une nuit enfonça ses dents plus profondément dans la chaire de mon cou, et à mon dernier ordre, je me tendis sous un orgasme puissant. Putain ! Que c'était bon. Je me laissais tomber sur lui, totalement essoufflée, le visage dans l'oreiller. J'avais un peu mal là où il m'avait mordue, mais j'en avais tellement besoin. Je me suis redressée pour le regarder, lui aussi exténué par sa jouissance, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était blanc comme un linge, comme s'il était traumatisé, blanc. Et dans sa bouche, sur son menton, il y avait un liquide rouge qui coulait. Du sang. Mon sang. J'ai passé ma main sur mon cou, elle était couverte d'hémoglobine elle aussi. Merde. Il était vraiment en état de choc. Complètement figé. Il ne pouvait pas déglutir et avaler. _

_"Merde, c'est pas ta faute, t'inquiète pas, t'as pas l'habitude... Reste là, faut que je file à l'hosto. Attends que je revienne. Ça va aller. Tu l'as pas fait exprès."_

_J'ai juste pris le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt -blanc, histoire que ces connards aux urgences voient bien le problème- et un jean, j'ai regardé vite fait ma blessure dans un miroir en passant, choppé un tissus quelconque pour couvrir ma plaie et j'ai claqué la porte. J'ai pris ma caisse et j'ai tracé vers l'hôpital. Et là, pendant que je conduisais, j'ai été prise d'un énorme fou rire. Le trop plein d'émotions peut être. En moins d'une minute j'étais passé d'un état post-coïtal à une peur horrible de mourir. Ca me tenait les tripes. Je te jure. Et je me marrais dans ma bagnole en grillant tout les feux rouges. J'étais euphorique. L'endorphine et l'adrénaline. Je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était un mélange explosif. Et putain d'agréable. Je pissais le sang, j'en avais partout. Et ça faisait mal. La morsure n'était pas si grosse, il n'avait pas du toucher la jugulaire -sinon je serais certainement pas là pour te le raconter- mais dans le cou, il y a un tas d'autres veines. J'en avais vraiment partout. Ca coulait sur mon bras qui tenait tant bien que mal un torchon, mon t-shirt était mort et ça commençait à tacher mon jean. Quand je suis arrivée devant l'entrée des urgences, je me suis garée en travers, j'ai balancé mon torchon sur la banquette arrière, au moins j'étais sure qu'il s'occuperait de moi rapidement si je dégueulassait leur salle d'attente. Et que je traumatisais les gamins venus pour une entorse._

_J'ai déboulé comme ça, et immédiatement une infirmière est venue me chercher. Je te jure qu'elle a flippé quand elle a vu le morceau qu'il me manquait. Un médecin est venu._

_"-Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas recoudre ici, ni mettre d'agrafes, avec des strippes ça devrait aller... Et un bandage. Mais dites-moi, vous avez croisé un vampire ? Il essayait de me détendre, j'en avais pas besoin mais bon, c'était sympa._

_-Non, juste un mec. _

_-Il vous a agressée ?_

_-Absolument pas, on était au plumard quand c'est arrivé. C'est juste un novice en matière de SM, il l'as pas fait exprès._

_-Oh... je vois. Ça a du lui faire un choc, je vais demander à une infirmière de vérifier s'il va bien._

_-C'est pas la peine, il est resté chez moi. Honnêtement ça m'aurait fais chier de l'avoir dans les pattes. Mais je le rassurerais. Tant qu'à faire, vous pourriez me faire des analyses pour les IST ?"_

_Le doc' tirait une tronche de dix kilomètres de long, je t'explique pas. Je me fendais la gueule encore plus, intérieurement. Ca a été pire quand il a désinfecté, j'ai toujours adoré le picotement de l'alcool sur une plaie ouverte. Même si ça m'est pas arrivée souvent. Enfin bref, après avoir été soignée, je me suis grillé une clope sur le parking, toujours taché de sang partout, l'air frais qui s'infiltrait sous la maigre couche de fringue que je portais. J'étais tellement bien. Je suis rentrée, et il était toujours à poil dans le lit, limite en position fœtal. Il avait pleuré, et s'était essuyé la bouche dans mes draps. Sérieusement, dans mes draps quoi ! Je me suis changée dans le salle de bain pour pas le traumatiser encore plus, le pauvre chou. Je lui ai vite fait comprendre que ça allait et qu'il pouvait se casser maintenant. Voilà toute l'histoire..._

"Putain d'histoire gamine ! C'est pour ça que j'pratique qu'avec des pros... C'est des coups à crever connement sinon..."

Ils étaient étendus dans un immense lit, un peu emmêlés n'importe comment, mais prenant toute la place. Nus. Sans aucune gêne. Après tout, pourquoi être gênés ? Ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air de façon magistrale, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait être pudique. L'homme aux éternelles lunettes noires avait trouvé intrigante la cicatrice en forme de morsure de la jeune femme. En réalité, cette fille était couvertes de cicatrices sur tout le corps. Ça n'enlevait heureusement rien à son charme, surtout si toutes ces marques avait une histoire comme celle là !

"-Ouais, mais de la même manière que tu dois kiffer les vierges, j'adore les novices. C'est toujours excitant parce qu'avant le moment fatidique où tu lui demande de te faire mal, tu sais pas comment il va réagir. Et je trouve leurs hésitations foutrement sexy.

-Point de vue intéressant... Et dis moi, tout à l'heure j'ai vu d'autres marques sur ton dos, rondes... tu aime les brûlures aussi ? Dit-il d'un ton pervers, sourire en coin, et approchant dangereusement sa cigarette allumée d'un de ses seins.

-Non, arrête ! Répondit-elle en riant et en repoussant sa main, le criminel sourit, il aimait les femmes dans son genre, aucun complexe, toujours d'humeur pour les taquineries. Nan mon truc c'est vraiment les lames, les griffures, les morsures, les trucs qui font saigner... Dans mon dos c'est des brûlures ouais, mais à cause du parquet d'une baraque abandonnée...

-Dans un lieu publique en plus... Intéressant... Et sur ton genou ?

-Ah ! Celle là... je m'en souviendrai toujours, c'était la première fois que je me suis blessée en baisant. J'étais au dessus, et disons que le sol n'était pas du tout adapté... Ouais tu va dire que je fais souvent ça par terre... mais quand ça me prends j'en ai rien à foutre de l'endroit où je suis... Et donc là j'étais dans un squatte, on avait picolé avec des potes, et au final on s'est retrouvé à deux avec une furieuse envie l'un de l'autre. Par terre c'était du gravier, ça nous as pas mal écorchés mais ça a pas laissé de traces. Quand on a fini et que je me suis relevée pour me rhabiller, il a pointé mon genou du doigt. J'avais un bout de verre enfoncé dedans. J'avais rien capté...

-Plutôt impressionnant gamine... Personnellement je me suis toujours arrangé pour rester en bon état... Enfin jusqu'à ce soir..." Il lui fit un clin d'œil, montrant à sa partenaire que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'avoir fait une exception.

Effectivement, ils étaient tout les deux transpirants, baignant dans une odeur de tabac et de sueur bestiale, mais aussi celle, métallique, du sang. Elle lui avait griffé le dos, le marquant de striures rouges, il avait laissé plusieurs traces de dents un peu partout sur le corps de son amante, sans faire la même erreur de débutant que l'autre tâche. Il s'était amusé à faire courir son cran d'arrêt sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Les blessures n'étaient pas profondes mais suffisante pour faire couler un peu de rouge sur sa peau. Elle avait eu l'air d'aimer tellement ça qu'il avait cru ne pas pouvoir arrêter de faire aller et venir sa lame... Le Patron n'était pas intrigué par _toutes_ ses cicatrices, seulement celles qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme étant l'œuvre d'un "maître". Ces dernières étaient toujours précises, fines et régulières. A des endroits stratégiques. En regardant attentivement, elle avait un trait blanc - à peine visible - qui partait d'entre ses seins pour finir au dessus de son nombril. C'était presque de l'art. La plupart des courbes de son corps étaient soulignée de cette manière. Des dizaines et des dizaines de lignes fines. Cette fille était un tableau, une sculpture symbolisant le plaisir de la douleur.

"-Ça va, je ne t'ai pas trop abimé... J'aime pas trop de toute façon, mais je me laisse aller quand je sais que ce sera apprécié.

-Moi c'est ce que je préfère... une chance que je sois tombé sur toi ce soir... j'ai encore une question. Sur ton bras gauche... toutes ces cicatrices, parallèles... ça vient pas du SM ça.

-C'est pas vraiment une question. Mais bien joué, monsieur l'observateur. C'est plus vieux effectivement. Même si je ne la mêlait pas au sexe avant, j'ai toujours aimé la douleur. Je suis une masochiste pure et dure. Quand j'étais ados -comme beaucoup d'autres je suppose- je me scarifiais. Quand ça allait vraiment pas ça me faisait du bien -même quand ça allait pas trop mal en faite... -. Je me coupais et ça allait mieux. Réellement. Je sais que c'est assez paradoxal...

-Je comprends gamine... et ton arcade ? Tu te castagne aussi ?

-Nan, ça ça vient du SM... Un mec expérimenté mais plutôt... impulsif on va dire. Il m'as choppé par les cheveux en levrette et m'as explosé le crâne contre le mur. J'ai eu peur cette fois là aussi, et le choc a été particulièrement douloureux. Mais quand ça s'est calmé, ça a été plus bon que jamais, il était vraiment doué... Mon sang coulait jusque dans ma bouche, c'était parfait. Mais j'irai pas me détruire la tronche toute les semaines..." elle finit sa phrase sur un petit rire, et le Patron était médusé. Nom d'un braquemart, elle se faisait vraiment violenter. Et elle aimait ça. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait infligé à ses putes. Elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois. Attendez... plus bon que jamais ?

" -Tu veux dire que ce mec était meilleur que moi ?

-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Lui, il était juste violent, brutal. Toi tu es... sadique, appliqué... et ferme. Un peu plus raffiné si tu préfère. C'est une torture bien plus douce, bien plus cruelle.

-Tu me rassure gamine... Il y a de l'alcool à 90° dans la salle de bain, va t'éclater avec..." il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et la jeune femme partie dans la direction indiquée en le remerciant, plutôt joyeuse.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron s'accouda à la fenêtre et continua de fumer sa cigarette. Il discutait rarement avec ses conquêtes, mais celle-ci l'avait vraiment surprise. Et il aimait être surpris de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il appréciait ces soirées où il passait un moment à connaître celui ou celle qui avait partagé son lit. De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Quand la personne est intéressante. Et cette jeune femme enjouée, naturelle et décomplexée lui donnait une idée de ce qu'il y avait d'agréable dans une relation plus poussée. Dans une relation de couple ? Nan faut pas abuser quand même. Le Patron en couple ? Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée.

Son amante revint de la salle de bain, frissonnant à cause de la sensation grisante du désinfectant. Et aussi du léger courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle regarda cet homme, de dos, nu, et eut envie de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle s'approcha lentement et laissa glisser ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à son ventre, les croisant dessus, puis elle lécha les griffures et finit par poser a joue sur son omoplate. Un geste tendre pour le remercier.

"J'aime pas les câlins." Le ton du criminel n'était pas froid, c'était simplement une information à prendre en compte.

"Moi non plus..." dit-elle, souriant d'avoir pensé lui faire plaisir avec une chose qu'il n'aimait pas tout les deux au final. Elle se dégagea, et partie à la recherche de ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Dès que sa présence le quitta, le pervers eut froid, pourtant le contact n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Il jeta son mégot et ferma la fenêtre. Il la regarda se rhabiller. La culotte style "petit bateau", le soutien-gorge blanc non rembourré, le jean un peu abimé par le temps, le pull noir en laine, le gilet fin noir et enfin elle prit son trench bleu marine sous son bras.

"On peut dire que tu cache vraiment bien ton jeu. Si j'avais pas vu ta morsure je serais passé à coté de quelque chose..." Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon, restant torse nu et se ralluma encore une clope.

"Tu as un style qui passerai inaperçu aussi, si ça ne se lisait pas sur ton visage que tu as un penchant pour le hard..." elle lui sourit, le taquinant. Elle était jeune, son visage avait encore un air légèrement innocent, détendu, malgré sa débauche. Elle mit ses chaussures, et le regardant une dernière fois, elle tourna les talons et disparût par la porte. Il imprima dans sa mémoire son visage et sa façon de se mouvoir, il la retrouverai...

Il avait soudainement envie de n'avoir jamais dit qu'il n'aimait pas les câlins.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas si c'est si hard que ça vu qu'il n'y a que des <span>mentions<span> de violence, mais bon au cas où hein ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis ! :D**


End file.
